


like it was yesterday

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard expects things to feel different.  He's not sure why, but after all they've been through recently, it just seems like it should be awkward and weird between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it was yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemaris (annemari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



> For the bandom_meme fanwork gift exchange, prompt set #15. For the prompt of _Mikey/Gerard; current time fic: exploring, reconnecting, setting new boundaries and getting to know each other again after the band. (Think of stuff like Gerard's nice belly pudge, Mikey's nose ring and white short-sleeved shirts (and sometimes tragic hair).) Something comfortable and happy would be lovely._
> 
> Warning for incest, in case you missed the pairing.
> 
> Title from _Bulletproof Heart_ by My Chemical Romance. Beta by Ande, as ever.

Gerard expects things to feel different. He's not sure why, but after all they've been through recently, it just seems like it should be awkward and weird between them.

It's not, though.

"You really _are_ trying to channel Jon Cryer, aren't you?"

Okay, maybe it's a little awkward. Gerard runs a self-conscious hand through his hair and feels his face heat up. 

Mikey pulls off his sunglasses and looks him over, taking in the checked shirt, clean jeans, and bare feet. "You look good, though," he says, and with an almost audible _click_ , things are easy again. Mikey reaches out and tucks a hank of hair behind Gerard's ear; it's gotten long again, but not long enough to drive Gerard back to the stylist. "What's this?"

The tone is curious, and Gerard holds still and rolls his eyes upward, trying to see what's caught Mikey's attention. "Oh, that. Yeah, been finding a lot of them, lately."

There's a sudden tug and a bright pin prick of pain. "It's silver," Mikey says, squinting at the strand of hair. "Not grey, or white."

Gerard shrugs. It doesn't bother him, not really. Thirty-six isn't that old.

"Still older than me," Mikey teases, and nothing's changed, it's like the last few months never happened. Mikey reaches out and threads his fingers in Gerard's hair, holding him still for a soft kiss.

Gerard can feel the heat from Mikey's body, the way it radiates off him, and Gerard moves closer with a tiny, needy sound. He's missed this; he hadn't been able to admit it to himself, but it's been an ache in the back of his mind, a blind spot that he couldn't stop searching for. 

Mikey breaks the kiss with a sigh, but doesn't move away, relaxing a little against Gerard. The subtle tension between them dissipates.

"Hey there, Mikey Way," Gerard says with a smile. "Missed you." Everything that was wrong in the world is suddenly right again.

"Hey there, Gee Way," Mikey returns, affection and warmth coloring his voice. "Missed you, too."

Gerard lightly touches the new piercing on Mikey's nose. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah," Mikey breathes.

"You look good." And Mikey does. He's tanned, gold and brown, and it looks like he's put on a little weight. There's a faint dusting of freckles across his nose and Gerard gets that weird, chest squeezy feeling he always gets when he looks at Mikey. "You look happy."

Mikey smiles. "I am."

Hearing those words makes Gerard close his eyes in relief. He's been so worried, in the dark secret part of his heart, that he'd been wrong. He's lived in terror that none of them would be happy again.

"Gee," Mikey sighs, and there are so many layers in the way Mikey says his name: fondness, exasperation, love. He grabs Gerard's hand, threads their fingers together. "Let's go upstairs."

"Yeah, okay," Gerard agrees softly.

* * *

The late afternoon light slants in through the gauzy curtains and Mikey strips off Gerard's clothes with a efficiency that's unlike him. "I wanna see you," he mutters.

Gerard blushes, because he's never been good at being naked. He crosses his arms over his chest while Mikey wrestles with his pants, and then drops his hands to try to hide his belly. 

Mikey growls a little. "Stop it." He pulls Gerard's hands away and presses them down into the mattress. "Let me see you." 

And that's always the hardest thing to do, because Mikey's eyes are sharp and it's impossible to hide from them. He makes a little sound of protest, and Mikey kisses him, nipping at Gerard's bottom lip, effectively shutting him up.

Gerard's spread out for Mikey's pleasure, and Mikey touches him, strong hand skimming over Gerard's skin, from neck to thigh. Gerard flushes when Mikey rubs his belly, feeling fat and self-conscious. Mikey isn't the only one who's gained a little weight.

"No," Mikey breathes, like he knows what Gerard's thinking. He probably does. "You're so gorgeous like this." 

Shivering, Gerard tries to relax. Mikey's intent, and that narrow focus flips a switch, and suddenly Gerard's really into this, the tension spiraling through his blood. His skin tightens, and his cock grows hard against his thigh, but Mikey doesn't touch him there, just drags his fingers lightly across Gerard's nipples, over his shoulders, up his neck.

Gerard knows that Mikey's teasing him, and it feels good, a slow burn that tingles along his nerve endings. "Kiss me," Gerard murmurs, because he loves Mikey's mouth, the way he tastes, the way it feels pressed against his.

Mikey dips his head and brushes his lips against Gerard's, over and over, sweet and gentle, until Gerard grumbles and tries to pull Mikey closer. Mikey laughs and rubs his nose against Gerard's, making him giggle.

"Dork," Gerard whispers, and Mikey retaliates by brushing his fingers down Gerard's side, tickling him. Gerard squirms and laughs until Mikey kisses him again and he shifts from laughter to arousal, his cock pressing hard against Mikey's hip. He feels warm and loved and he wants this moment to last forever. Looking up, he sees Mikey's face, dappled by shadows and sunlight, and Gerard falls in love with him all over again.

-fin-


End file.
